


Off the Record

by sten06



Series: Gay Panic One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Flirtatious Lena Luthor, Flirting, Just a little jolt, Kara is nervous but gets it together, Kate foster from dates basically, Oneshot, its delicious, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: A little tumblr prompt that was fun to write :)Sanvers or someone drags Kara for a night out to cheer her up after losing her job, end up in a gay club and there's more than a few women hitting on her, one coming off particularly hard and Kara is flustered. In comes her savior in the form of one Lena Luthor a la Kate (Dates, can't remember her surname lol) and Kara is even more flustered. What happens next is up to you~(Thanks @wolfieroleplays!)[Canon, but Kara and Lena are more at ep 2/3 status, even though Kara loses her job. Maggie knows she's Supergirl]





	Off the Record

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to spread a little supercorp cheer after one hell of a weekend. I love you all. These are our characters. Enjoy them.

The music is so loud she can practically see it pulsing, and for once, she’s fairly confident it isn’t just because of her enhanced senses. Kara can’t pinpoint exactly why she let Alex and Maggie drag her to a club on an unassuming Thursday evening, but being recently unemployed, and fresh out of other ideas, she agrees to a spontaneous night on the town. It’s a rare combination when Supergirl isn’t being beckoned and CatCo isn’t calling, the former suspiciously quiet, the latter a sad new normal after Kara’s most recent transgression.

She doesn’t want to say she was fired, but Snapper made it clear. Kara prefers to think of it as crusading for justice, but her empty desk begs to differ.

“Why did you bring me here again?” Kara all but shouts into Alex’s ear, as her sister pulls her by the hand through the dense throng of gyrating bodies and cool glances. It’s a far cry from their usual quiet, unassuming alien bar, and definitely an interesting pick for her sister, who is more about pool halls and beer. 

“Because you need to live a little! You’ve been sulking around and frankly, it’s making me depressed. You need some fun!” Alex nods at Maggie, holding up 3 fingers, signaling the number of drinks, and grinning at Kara. “Besides, it’s the only bar in town where you won’t get obnoxiously hit on by every man within two feet of you.”

Kara looks around, and it hits her, then, that the crowd is two things – very female, and very, very gorgeous. She gulps.

A gay bar shouldn’t surprise her, and it doesn’t, not really. But it brings with it a whole new set of issues. Namely, issues that come with lip bites and lingering stares that make Kara’s cheeks flush and the room spin. Just surveying the crowd, she accidentally makes eye contact with quite a few women, each one more suggestive than the last, and she finds herself looking away forcefully. She’s embarrassed to be caught gawking, but finds herself pleasantly amused. 

Definitely amused.

She isn’t uncomfortable. In fact, it’s kind of – thrilling. It feels good, and she feels the familiar warmth creep into her chest that she usually only associates with the looks she receives from one other person. A person she is refusing to think about right now, because it isn’t a crush.  _It’s not_. Her relationship with Lena Luthor is strictly professional, with perhaps a tendency towards personal as of recently, but nothing beyond casual friendship. It isn’t Kara’s fault that Lena is stunning, and captivating and brilliant—

“Are you okay?” Alex cuts in, her head tilted in curious thought.

“G–great! Good. Yes this is exactly what I need!” Kara agrees, pulling herself from her thoughts and stumbling forward into an empty booth, pulling Alex along with her.

“First round, on me!” Maggie cheerfully calls out, smiling as she delivers the goods. “Sorry Kara, I know it won’t do much for you, but it’s got a tropical umbrella.” She rolls her eyes good naturedly as Kara grins. The tropical fruity drinks make her happy, if for nothing else than they remind her of sunshine and taste like juice.

Kara grabs for it enthusiastically. “I came prepared!” she announces, producing a small unlabeled bottle from her purse. The alien alcohol came from their corner bar, a little gift from M’gann after Kara gave her the best version of puppy dog eyes she could muster. Alex purses her lips and rolls her eyes, but Maggie holds out her hand for a high-five.

“Nice! Cheers then!”

They clink their glasses and everything feels better than it has in weeks.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Kara to get targeted, much to Maggie and Alex’s endless amusement. A surprise drink lands on the table in front of Kara, and the waitress smiles, winks, and points across the bar to a lovely brunette who is smiling kindly. She raises her glass and Kara blushes, trying desperately to figure out where she knows her from.

“I–I don’t know her?” Kara whispers to Alex frantically. “Why would she buy me a drink?”

“It isn’t because she knows you, Kara. It’s because she  _wants_  to know you.” Alex laughs and shakes her head. “Sometimes you really are a useless alien.”

“Wants to–OH…” Kara realizes quickly what’s happening, and bites back the smile creeping across her face. She’s flattered, really, but has no idea how to respond.

“Relax, you don’t have to do anything. It was a nice gesture. Drink up.” Maggie assures her and Kara exhales in relief. She swallows her drink with a mixture of pride and a little boost to her ego, before settling back into the booth comfortably. She isn’t going to strike up a conversation with a random stranger – not yet. But maybe…

Her eyes wander and trail across the crowd periodically, as if she’s searching for something in particular. Subconsciously, she is, but she can’t be sure of what exactly. Not until her eyes land firmly on a familiar face that flashes through quickly, before turning away.

“What is  _she_  doing here?” Kara almost spits out her drink as she continues to stare across the room. She’d just spent the better part of an hour struggling to determine if her eyes were playing a cruel joke on her, or if a certain attractive CEO was actually in the same bar they were in. Could this really be happening?

Her eyes are not deceiving her. Lena Luthor is absolutely in the bar, because Kara knows she’d recognize the profile of that face anywhere.  _But who is she with?_

Kara is squinting hard, now, on the verge of using her X-ray vision if necessary, when she hears Alex respond to the question she forgot asking out loud.

“Who?”

“Lena Luthor!” Maggie interrupts, following Kara’s stare before Kara can reply. Maggie and Alex exchange knowing looks, before grinning conspiratorially.

“You should go say hi to her!” Maggie nudges Kara. “You guys are friends, or something, right?”

“Don’t encourage her!” Alex glares at Maggie in a half mocking tone, but Kara feels she’s somewhat serious. Still, Maggie’s eyes sparkle as she winks in Kara’s direction, like she knows something Kara doesn’t.

“I mean, I wouldn’t call us friends, exactly, more like… acquaintances? Work…friends? I’ve interviewed her a few times, and she likes my writing, but that’s all…” Kara trails off, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She knows it’s a joke, but could she really go over to Lena? Were they at that level? She couldn’t deny the thought did sound appealing. But what would she even say?

Starting a conversation with Lena suddenly becomes much more daunting without the guise of work to fall back on. Kara slumps in her seat at the realization that losing her job means losing her direct line of access, and therefore, direct line of excuses, to go see Lena.

“Relax, Kara. You’re bulletproof.” Maggie grins, sipping her drink before putting it back down. “Besides, I hear her bark is worse than her bite.”

“And how do you know that?” Alex asks incredulously, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

“A high profile person like that who comes with a lot of baggage? Good old detective work, my friend,” Maggie shrugs, sipping her drink, “I hear things.”

“You’re a gossip hound, is what you are.” Alex rolls her eyes and scans the room, settling on the topic in question. “Her dress probably costs more than my apartment.”

“Both of our apartments, actually,” Maggie chimes in. “Girl’s got taste, that’s for sure.”

Kara is growing increasingly more anxious, her eyes shifting from her own table to Lena’s and back every so often. She’s trying hard to be subtle, but that is hardly one of her strong suits. Lena’s hand lands on the thigh of her counterpart and Kara feels a random surge of protective energy. She gets up abruptly, knocking the table with her hip and almost breaking it in the process.

“Woah, easy there, where’s the fire?” Alex holds out her hands to steady everything before looking at Kara for an explanation.

“I–More drinks! Who wants another round?” Kara fumbles an excuse and doesn’t wait for the response, already darting through the crowd angling for a closer look.

Kara doesn’t even see it coming. Call it ignorance, call it selective attention, call it naive. But she certainly doesn’t expect to be intercepted while crossing the bar by a nameless, but intriguing stranger.

“Has anyone told you that you look an awful lot like Supergirl?” An attractive redhead sidles up to Kara’s side, smiling innocently.

Kara looks around before she realizes that she is indeed the object of conversation.

“Really?” Kara crinkles her nose in mock surprise, feigning ignorance and acting like it’s the most preposterous claim in the world. “You’re too kind! No, no, I can’t say I’ve gotten that before.”

“Oh, it’s true, and I bet you’d look wonderful in that outfit.” The stranger says, inching slightly closer and resting a hand on Kara’s arm. “You look like you work out, in any case.”

Kara isn’t sure how to respond, and what’s worse, she’s completely lost sight of Lena. She sighs, her shoulders slumping, as she turns back to the girl in front of her.

“I—That’s so nice–” Kara begins, her eyes still dancing around hoping to catch a glimpse of Lena, “But really, I don’t…”

“Kara?”

Kara’s head snaps to attention at the sound, because the throaty voice cuts through every sense, every nerve, every pulse and wraps itself around her, pulling her away from reality. She knows that voice. She’s memorized that voice. It’s kind, but confident, yet at the same time, there’s the smallest hesitation, as if waiting for an invitation.

Somehow – and Kara still isn’t totally convinced it’s real – when Kara turns around, she’s hit by Lena’s intense green eyes that are suddenly peering at her in that certain way she has. The kind of way that somehow seems to smirk without any help from her lips. They’re the kind of eyes that invite you in immediately, and you have to accept, because how could you ever turn down a look like  _that_?

“L-Lena? What are you doing here!” Kara yells, mostly out of surprise, but also out of genuine, unbridled panic. Her heart skips more beats than she’s sure is physically possible.

Lena Luthor. Here, in the flesh. And oh, Rao. She is certainly not all business. Kara gives a not-so-subtle once over, her eyes raking over a sleek form fitting dress with a plunging neckline, which Lena catches with a smirk.

“I suppose I could ask you the same,” Lena grins, winking, before looking between the two women as if sizing up the situation. She cocks an eyebrow and clenches her jaw briefly before speaking. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Kara notices a look in Lena’s eye. It’s strangely territorial and almost – _jealous_? No, it can’t be. Jealous of what?

And yet…

“Oh, I– no. No you aren’t!” Kara insists, looking apologetically at the other woman. “She isn’t!” she explains to no one in particular, as if trying to defend her desire for Lena to stay with them when really she has no idea what she wants or what she’s doing.

Thankfully, Kara’s former companion, who still doesn’t have a name, takes the hint.

“I was actually just leaving,” she explains, gathering her drink and moving to make room for Lena. “Enjoy your night!” she offers, before departing, leaving Kara bewildered, but somehow relieved.

* * *

“Well, Ms. Danvers, I have to admit, you’re not quite who I expected to run into tonight…not that I’m complaining,” Lena slides into an empty booth and reaches her arm out to insist she’s serious, smiling genuinely at Kara as her fingers brush along her forearm, “Although, if I’m intruding, please, tell me…you seem to be quite a regular here.”

“A regular? Me? Pshh Lena–” Kara giggles nervously, painfully aware of how ridiculous she sounds, but also unable to form a coherent thought at the moment. She slides next to Lena, their thighs just barely touching, sending a shock through Kara’s system like she’s never experienced. For a second, she thinks she almost used a super power she didn’t know she had.

_What is even happening to me?_

“No? I suppose that’s presumptuous of me. I noticed you earlier, and was going to send over a drink, but realized I was beaten to the punch.” Lena sounds wickedly amused, if not slightly annoyed.

“No! No not at all! I’m– This is my first time here. I’m actually just with my sister and her girlfriend. They’re..somewhere…” Kara gestures, making a vague attempt to find them, but giving up midway through in order to focus back on Lena. Her skin is hot from where Lena’s fingers merely grazed, and she stares at her arm briefly before coming back to her senses. “How are you?”

Lena leans back casually, angling toward Kara with her arm gracefully draping over the back of the booth. She stirs her drink slowly, her fingers tangling elegantly over the red straw. She stares at Kara with gentle amusement, like she’s thinking about her favorite joke and is just on the verge of telling it. Her hair is pulled back, and even though Kara loves her hair down – yes, she’s thought about it once or twice – the smooth lines of her neck draw Kara’s eyes in immediately. She unconsciously licks her lips, as she tries hard to listen to Lena’s response, but instead, she just falls deeper into the trap of focusing on how perfect the black dress Lena is wearing fits around her body and the way her jawline seems to cut through the darkness with piercing perfection.

“Busy as always, no rest for the wicked I’m afraid. Though you haven’t been around conducting many interviews lately. I’m starting to think CatCo has lost interest in me.” Lena flashes a teasing look of hurt, before smiling.

“How could anyone lose interest in you?” Kara finds herself saying, before realizing exactly how it sounds. She clears her throat. “I mean, I– I think you’re more than just material for interviews.”

That isn’t much better, but Lena doesn’t seem to mind. She simply leans forward, her eyes never leaving Kara’s, her lips forming a pleased pout, and everything about it draws Kara in. She really wants to explain the real reason she’s at the bar tonight – licking her wounds from being _fired_  – but she’s enjoying basking in Lena’s admiration for a few more brief moments.

They eventually settle into a more comfortable conversation once Kara slowly relaxes enough to ask Lena more about work, getting lost in the way her eyes light up with passion when discussing scientific concepts that are beyond anyone else’s ability to rationalize.

“I’m sorry – I don’t mean to bore you with all that,” Lena finishes, waving her hand as if to throw away her own words. “I’d much rather hear about you.”

“Oh, I’m not nearly as interesting. Your work is fascinating, Lena. Consider me very impressed.”

“Well, if I can impress Kara Danvers, it looks like there’s hope for me yet.” Lena teases, sipping the last of her drink with a satisfied smile.

“Sorry, were you here with someone? I don’t mean to keep you…” Kara explains, remembering for the first time that Lena wasn’t alone an hour ago. The thought makes her heart drop.

Lena shrugs it off casually. “My night has taken a pleasing turn. I’m fine if you are.”

“I’m fine as well,” Kara parrots, keeping up with Lena’s cool bravado, even though her heart is pounding out of her chest. The only way she’s able to mimic Lena’s calm exterior is because she hears the satisfying hum of a rushed heartbeat coming from next to her, and it gives her the satisfaction of knowing that Lena Luthor is just as nervous.

“Well, that’s almost good enough. Can I buy you another drink?” Lena asks, already signaling the waitress with a simple lift of her eyebrow and a small flick of her wrist. It’s smooth and controlled, and so elegantly poised, that Kara’s jaw hangs slightly in awe. “What’ll you have?”

Kara’s feeling bold, and she licks her lips in response. “Whatever you’re having.”

“Putting your fate in my hands? That’s awfully daring, Ms. Danvers.”

“I somehow trust your judgement, Ms. Luthor.”

* * *

The liquid goes smoothly down her throat, and immediately warms her insides, enough to catch up with the rest of her limbs. Her limbs that feel positively on fire every time Lena so much as looks at her. To be fair, the two have had lunch meetings, and a few short casual conversations, but this just feels different. Charged. Fueled with tension, but the kind that comes with other intentions. Kara isn’t sure if it’s Lena’s usual charm, or if there’s something more to it tonight, but whatever is happening, she’s sure about one thing: she doesn’t want it to stop.

“So tell me, Kara, what exactly are you looking for?” Lena casually leans her head against her hand, biting her lip at the suggestion.

“Oh, I’m not really–” Kara begins, stopping herself mid-sentence. She doesn’t want to deflect the weighted question, which tells her a lot about what she wants. More specifically, what she might want from Lena. Instead, she pivots her response. “I think…. I’ll know it when I find it.”

“Interesting. Well that’s usually how it works, isn’t it? The best things come when you least expect it.” Lena’s eyes catch the light just right, as she narrows her gaze to focus on Kara, her lips curled in a contemplative smirk.

“Or where you least expect it. I’m learning that.” Kara agrees, maintaining their eye contact, feeling the space between them growing hot and electric, vibrating with a pleasant intensity.

“Dance with me?” Lena asks suddenly, and it’s said in such a way that Kara thinks there might be more to it than just standing around swaying to music. Kara looks to the crowded dance floor, then back to Lena’s patient, sparkling eyes. She smiles and nods, taking Lena’s waiting hand.

Lena pulls her gently through the crowd, nestling them in their own space where they tuck into each other almost immediately in order to keep everyone else from crossing their paths. Lena’s arms drape around Kara’s neck easily, as if they always belonged there, and Kara reaches for Lena’s hips, emboldened by the way the darkness seems to hide all her inhibitions.

It brings her back to the first time she held Lena. Granted, it was as Supergirl, when circumstances forced them together and Kara had to pull her from danger. Lena fit perfectly in her arms then, too, but this is something else. This makes her limbs quiver and shake, and her entire body come alive, buzzing with adrenaline as if she’s under a permanent sun lamp.

The music pumps loudly, but Kara doesn’t hear it anymore, her focus shifting entirely to the way Lena’s hips rock against hers, and the way her warm breath cascades against her neck as she leans in desperately closer.

Kara’s hands roam across the smooth, soft skin of Lena’s exposed back, before wandering dangerously lower, testing how far she can get away with before being called out. Lena’s lips ghost from Kara’s ear, across her jaw, before hesitating right at the corner of her mouth. They lock eyes in a heated, silent exchange, before both leaning in, their lips coming together and finding a perfect rhythm within seconds.

Across the room, a five dollar bill is exchanged from one hand to the next. “I didn’t think she’d have the guts, but looks like your sister has more game than I thought.” Maggie nudges Alex, grinning from ear to ear.

“Okay, gross. Just for that you owe me double.” Alex shakes her head, laughing, wrapping her arm around Maggie’s waist.

Lena’s lips are soft, and hot, and Kara feels like she’s using every ounce of super strength just to keep upright while trying desperately for more, more, more. She’s hardly aware of the crowd anymore, she’s only conscious of Lena’s hands roaming along her back, and her teeth nipping at her lower lip, and the small grins in between kisses that make Kara’s entire body erupt. Her tongue slides slowly over Lena’s lips, eliciting a soft moan before she lets Kara deepen their kiss immediately.

Kara has no idea how long they stay like this, ensnared in each other, Lena’s hands weaving through her hair, Kara’s hands pulling tightly on Lena’s back to prevent any space from getting between them. Lena eventually pulls back softly, surveying Kara’s face for a reaction.  _Did I read this right?_  Her eyes seem to beg, and Kara can’t help but smile.

“What are you doing after this?” Kara blurts out nervously, her lips still tingling from Lena’s mouth on hers. She adjusts her glasses, but still forces herself to look into Lena’s eyes.

“Well, Kara, that depends,” Lena leans in close, her hot breath trailing over Kara’s neck and into her ear, causing her to shiver. “Is this _off_  the record?”

“Of course” Kara breathes. Her knees are weak, and it’s a peculiar feeling, all things considered.

Lena seems satisfied with that answer, nodding quickly before folding her hand in to Kara’s, her fingers filling the empty gaps perfectly. “My place or yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> keeper of the keys at the luthor mansion. come rage. @stennnn06


End file.
